


Flowers

by wastelandofdreams



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, i can't write descriptions for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandofdreams/pseuds/wastelandofdreams
Summary: The colorful flowers are always around them.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on writing a fanfic for Assassin's Creed. I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language and the fic didn't have a beta. Anyways, I hope you like it!

The sun was slowly setting behind the horizon, its last orange rays glistening in the clear, blue ocean on front of him. The gentle crashing of waves on the shore and the soft rustle of wind in the tall grass were the only things that could be heard on the beach.  
Alexios sighed deeply, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"I have always loved looking at sunsets. They are just so... Beautiful" he heard behind him, and his smile only grew bigger.  
"As are you." he said, turning to face Thaletas who smiled ligtly.  
"I believe you have told me that before." the general replied, placing his hands on Alexios' hips.  
"I know", the misthios replied. "And it will not be the last time I say it."  
Alexios leaned down and planted a soft kiss to the general's lips. Time seemed to stop right there, in their short moment of pure bliss when they forget about war and death, and focus only on each other and their love.  
When they pulled away, Alexios chuckled softly, earning a surprised look from Thaletas. "Look around" he said, answering the unspoken question, a smile still glued to his face. Colorful flower petals were swirling slowly in the light, warm breeze. Thaletas smiled when he realised what Alexios had meant.  
"Just like our first meeting here" the general said.  
"And every other." Alexios added. He then took a few steps forward, towards the cliff.  
"Do you fear anything, Thaletas?" the misthios asked, looking at the view in front of him. The sun had already hid behind the horizon, and the moon was slowly rising up to take its place. "You may be a general, but we all have our fears"  
The other man walked up to Alexios, but didn't look at him. Instead, he turned to the horizon, taking a deep breath.  
"Well, there is one thing I fear more than anything in the world" he started, crossing his arms over his chest. "I fear that one day you won't be here to meet me after such a long time apart. That I will never be able to hear your beautiful voice again, and that you will never wrap your muscled arms around me. I fear that you'll leave me for someone else, without even saying goodbye."  
Alexios only then looked at his lover, who still didn't look at him. Instead he kept staring at the ocean, now reflecting the dark, night sky, embroided with billions of shinig stars.  
Alexios cupped the general's cheek, turning his face to him.  
"I could never leave you for someone else. Even if Hades tries to separate us, I will fight my way out of his hellish kingdom just to hold you in my arms again." he said, softly rubbing his thumb over his lover's cheekbone. Thaletas opened his mouth to respond, but Alexios cut him off by capturing his lips with his own.  
The air was crisp, only filled with smoke coming from a small campfire and soft whispers; almost inaudiable promises, spoken between passionate kisses. The colorful flowers were still swirling slowly around them.  
When morning came, and Helios started started his journey along the light blue sky, they kissed goodbye and went their separate ways, each of them already counting the time left to their next meeting, knowing that the other will be there no matter what.  
And it will always be the same. The waves will keep crashing on the shore, the wind will rustle through the tall grass, and when they finally kiss again, after such a long time apart, after so much worry of the other's wellbeing, there will always be a colorful swirl of Delian flowers around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Altogether I'm quite happy with how the fic turned out, but I'd appreciate any kudos and/or comments!


End file.
